Many methods for asset exchange are prevalent, from public marketplaces to private marketplaces and online computer-enabled mechanisms to offline human-managed environments. The Internet is commonly used for the exchange of assets using multiple popular methods ranging from mirroring the simple classifieds section of a newspaper to more direct search and trade or auction-based systems.